


meet the gang

by manorabrucelee



Series: The High Bunch [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Recreational Drug Use, collage AU, none power au, the Steve miller band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorabrucelee/pseuds/manorabrucelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ok so this is a was an AU I made up for my friend Piglet cause she was sick and now It kinda grew on me. </p><p>so it's an collage AU and because I'm a little weirdo they're always high or they're about to be high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	meet the gang

Clint walked into his frat house after this long day at Uni. Being a good student was hard work, man. He so didn’t sign up for this. Fuck this shit. All he wanted was something to shut up his brother anyway.  
Lost in his thoughts he made his way through the living room where he walked straight into a beam of a human being.  
“Oh fuck you Rogers don’t stand in the middle of the way, you ass! And for god sake put on some clothes! Just ‘cause your boyfriend likes you naked doesn’t mean the rest of the world does.”  
Standing with his American flag boxers and a very out of place beanie hat, was the Great Steven Rogers, president of their fraternity. “Oh baby bird why are you so sad? Did the mean boys make fun of you today? Is that why you are all grumpy?” Steve cooed while trying to pull Clint in for a kiss and smother him with a hug.  
"Steve… Steve… fuck Steve! I can’t breathe! Get off!” Clint struggled against Steve’s bear hug.  
He is so done with this place, this fraternity, and those idiots he calls friends.  
“Don’t fight the love baby bird just take it,” Steve said as if soothing a child.  
“You know, it’s the middle of the afternoon. It’s pathetic that you are high right now. Don’t you have classes? Do you have anything other than hugging people naked?" Clint finally shook off Steve’s death grip.  
"Oh yeah I do, but Tony got hurt and we had to take him to the hospital 'cause he was in pain.” Steve’s face showed concern then went into a wide smile. "But we fixed that. We called Bruce up and he came to the rescue. Come on baby bird, we were saving the best stuff for you.”  
Steve moved Clint to the kitchen, started fixing plates of mac and cheese, and then handed them to Clint. When Clint made a face Steve smiled. “We made this before the puff puff pass the grass games started.” Steve was a great cook but when high he could not be trusted in the kitchen; he always added something weird to the food.  
Steve then lead Clint into Tony’s room, dubbed the lab. In the lab, Tony was on his bed and sure enough he had parts of him in stitches and bandages and his hand was in a cast that had some artwork already on it. Bruce was on the floor sitting on his pillows he used in his meditation state (yes, they call getting high meditation), with the Steve Miller band playing The Joker on a loop in the background.  
His friends are high as kites. “Baby bird! You came!” Tony yelled out as soon as Clint walked in. “And you brought food! Oh man I love you! Ask me anything! I’ll buy you the world, baby bird.”  
Clint handed one of the bowls he had in his hand to Tony and the other bowl he exchanged for Bruce’s bong.  
"What happened Tony?” Clint asked, exhaling the smoke.  
Tony was being moved to fit half into Steve’s lap and half on the pillows Steve placed to balance him, then getting nuzzled by Steve and his stupid hat.  
“Oh, man, got into an argument in the chem lab, man. Those machines do not play well with others. But Bruce made it all better. Can’t shower though, which is sad I like being clean."  
Steve moved to kiss Tony, then parted to a whine from Tony. "I won’t shower, too, baby. We can be stinky together.” Tony looked into his eyes and gave him a dopey grin.  
“You’re a sap, Stevie.” And he went back to kissing him.  
“You love me for being a sap.”  
Oh crap, Clint thought to himself. They’ll stink up the place more than it stunk already


End file.
